


The New Security Guard, Michelle

by Edan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edan/pseuds/Edan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle Schmidt is the new nighttime security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. While the job initially seems like shady business, she forms some unlikely relationships while she's there. Yuri smut ensues. Rated M for genderbent Mike Schmidt/female animatronics F/F sex scenes. Written for /vg/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michelle Schmidt was the new nighttime security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Terrible as the pay was, she needed it to help cover the cost of textbooks. Besides, she needed a job where she could get away from people. She had lost her last job after giving a guy a black eye for staring at her too much; 45 hips on a 25 waist were to blame for that. Fucker deserved it, though.

She came into work on her first day an hour early to set up her work station and scope the place out. It was a typical children's playground/restaurant. Obnoxious screaming was omnipresent, the floors were sticky, and tired, miserable-looking parents leaned against the walls, exchanging stories about the drudgery of their daily lives. A band of three animatronic animals were playing grating music on a loop, occasionally stopping to give a prerecorded speech and move on to the next song. All of it made Michelle more and more glad that she took the night shift.

The singer was the restaurant's eponymous Freddy Fazbear. As the name implied, he was a bear, and he looked the part. He sported a hulking build, towering over everyone, even his fellow performers. His face was huge, too, featuring a very notable jawline with large teeth to match. He acted like a clown onstage, but he also seemed to be focused on maintaining order; he was the only animatronic who gave reminders about the restaurant's rules. The chicken, Chica, was holding a cupcake with eyes rather than an instrument, for some reason. Chica was more exuberant than Freddy, as she was more involved with the audience than Freddy. She was of medium height compared to the two others. Yellow feathers covered her from the hips up, and a small, flexible beak cast cheerful smiles from her face as she talked to the kids in the crowd. She wore a bib displaying the text "Let's Eat!" which, oddly enough, seemed to be covering a very large set of breasts. Why a robotic animal mascot for children needed to have an hourglass figure was beyond Michelle. Last was Bonnie, the purple rabbit on guitar. She was very reserved in comparison to the others, rarely interacting with the patrons and not saying a whole lot when she did. A soft voice, cute face, and seemingly shy demeanor accompanied this. The smallest of the three (not counting her ears towards her height), she had a slender upper body, lacking the ridiculous endowment Chica had, but made up for it with an impossibly large butt and thighs to match. Michelle could only assume such design decisions were made to provide incentive for fathers to bring their children and spend money; how the presence of such sexualized characters in a family establishment wasn't complained about, she couldn't guess.

Michelle tried to flag down somebody in management to talk to, but strangely enough, she couldn't find anyone. She tried some of the doors in the employees-only areas, but all of them were locked. She checked in her office, but there were no notes or messages of any kind left for her. Regular employees were present, but they were all either too busy getting ready to close down or flat out refused to talk to her. The complete lack of communication with anybody was quite suspicious. When midnight came and she started her shift, however, she received a phone call detailing the job. Finally.

Unfortunately, the person on the phone was a rambler. The phone guy explained the rules of the establishment, yammered on about some legal jargon that Michelle didn't listen to, and then began to talk about the potential dangers of the job. That is, she didn't listen until he started talking about how they would need to scrub down the facilities and replace the carpets if she went missing. This information initially confounded Michelle, until it was followed by the description of how the robots wandered around at night. How they were apparently strong enough to bite through human bone. How they would stuff Michelle into a suit if they got to her. How she only pieces of her which would remain would be her eyes and her teeth. Her first thought upon hearing this was to leave, but she couldn't; not with those things walking around and with no window in her office. She tested the doors to see if they could remain shut, but alas, closing them ate up her limited power supply. Michelle had no choice but to wait the night out, fighting for her life.

Michelle began to check the cameras. For the first few hours of the night, nothing happened. Not that this helped ease her. The silence was maddening. Whenever some kind of sound, however small, reverberated throughout the empty pizzeria, her heart would nearly beat out of her chest. Still, no actual danger presented itself. That is, until around 3:00 am. Bonnie disappeared from the show stage. A cold sweat struck Michelle as soon as she saw this. She clicked around frantically on the tablet to find Bonnie, but was soon at ease when she found her in the backstage area with the spare animatronic parts. This relaxed her about as much as was possible given the situation. She checked back on the show stage. Freddy and Chica hadn't moved. If they stayed put, the night had potential to not be so bad.

Come 4:39 am, this hope was lost. Chica had disappeared. Once again, Michelle panicked. No matter what she did, she couldn't find Chica. She heard noises coming from the kitchen, could that have been her? Michelle kept looking in light of this uncertainty. As she was doing so, she was greeted with a surprise in Pirate Cove. A large, mangy-looking animatronic fox was staring right at the camera with large, piercing white eyes. Since when were there four robots? Michelle was consumed with trepidation; so much so that she lost track of Bonnie. When the realization of this struck her, Michelle's heart nearly stopped. She lowered the tablet and was greeted with a purple face mere inches from her own. Michelle was paralyzed. She was as good as dead. On the verge of tears, all Michelle could do was shut her eyes, turn away, and prepare for the inevitable.

What she didn't expect was to feel a warm tongue slowly running up her cheek. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to see Bonnie curiously surveying her, looking her up and down. Michelle didn't know what to make of the situation, unsure if she was still in any kind of danger. Bonnie continued to look her over until she sensed Michelle staring at her and looked up. Her magenta eyes met with Michelle's own striking blues.

"S-sorry, did I scare you?" Bonnie suddenly spoke.

"Oh!" Michelle jumped up, not expecting Bonnie to strike up conversation. "No, no, you didn't," she lied.

"Oh, that's good," Bonnie said. "I'm always worried about scaring people when I meet them. The people in charge tell me I do that sometimes."

"People in charge?" Michelle inquired.

"Yeah, there are some men and women in fancy clothes that come in sometimes to check on us. They're kind of mean, though. You aren't one of them, are you?"

Michelle took note of what she was wearing. A white dress shirt, a black tie, and some jeans; hardly fancy, but Bonnie probably couldn't tell the difference.

"No, I'm not." Michelle answered.

"Good. I don't like them," Bonnie pouted.

"Who do you like?"

"I really like talking with the kids! Parents too, but they never want to go near me. I normally don't get to leave the stage when there are people around, though. That's why I came here."

Michelle paused once more.

"You don't know a lot about the world, do you?"

"N-no," Bonnie admitted. Michelle was unsure if the stuttering was a mechanical issue or not. "I've never been outside the restaurant. That's why I was so eager to meet you up close."

"Well," Michelle said, leaning forward and grabbing Bonnie's hands, "It's nice to meet you, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at her hands in Michelle's and, somehow, blushed.

"W-what's your n-n-name?" she asked sheepishly.

Michelle smiled. "My name is Michelle."

"It's nice to meet you too, Michelle."

Another pause.

"Bonnie," Michelle spoke up, "what happened to the security guard before me?"

"I-I don't know," Bonnie answered, seemingly genuinely. "I never got to meet him. Freddy got to him one night, and then he was just gone."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"No. Freddy never tells me anything."

"The other animatronics aren't your friends?" Michelle asked.

"Just Ch-Chica," Bonnie answered, blushing once more.

"Well," Michelle paused. "I can be your friend."

"Will you?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

Michelle smiled warmly. "Sure, Bonnie."

"Oh, wonderful!" Bonnie cheered, hugging Michelle tightly. "I'm glad we can be friends, Michelle. I really like you."

Michelle, admittedly, found her own face running with blood when she heard this.

"I like you too, Bonnie," she assured.

Bonnie pulled away from the hug and looked at Michelle once more, this time taking in her features; her short, black hair, her soft, very light brown skin. Her eyes moved downward to see the generous curves running along Michelle's short body.

"You're really pretty, Michelle," Bonnie said, looking back at Michelle's face.

"Thanks, Bonnie. You too."

Once again the two found themselves staring at each other's eyes when Michelle picked up on Bonnie's signals. Lowering her eyelids, she put a hand on Bonnie's cheek. Bonnie was a bit startled, but she did not resist as Michelle slowly pulled their faces closer together. Cautiously, Michelle placed a soft kiss on Bonnie's lips. After a few seconds Michelle pulled away slightly, waiting for a response. She could hear shuddering breaths escaping Bonnie's throat. Michelle kissed her once more, and again after that. Soon she moved her tongue into Bonnie's mouth; initially just brushing the tips of their tongues together, the action quickly escalated to a series of deep, lengthy kisses. Bonnie and Michelle's breathing both grew heavy, and they both became more physically involved. Michelle wrapped her arms around Bonnie, who was slowly rubbing Michelle's thighs. Breaking away from a kiss, Michelle leaned back as Bonnie gradually undid her tie and unbuttoned her shirt, exposing more her subtle, cinnamon-colored skin. Michelle swiftly and methodically unhooked her bra, revealing her soft, shapely breasts which were right on the cusp between C and D. Bonnie carefully placed her lips over one of Michelle's light pink nipples. Michelle felt moisture building below as Bonnie sucked her breasts, tickling her with her tongue. She felt up Bonnie's soft, ample buttocks and thighs before standing up out of her chair, pushing Bonnie back a bit, and laying Bonnie down gently on the floor of the office. She took a moment to drop the clothing which hanged off her torso before removing her belt and unbuttoning her fly in order to lower the tight pair of jeans which had been closely hugging the full and robust curves of her hips.

Ridding herself of her last articles of clothing, Michelle placed her hands and knees near Bonnie's ears and hips. Gradually lowering herself, she dangled her breasts over Bonnie's face, allowing her to lick and feel them before very slowly shifting downwards, pressing her chest tightly against Bonnie's torso as she moved down. Moving up once more, Michelle placed her own mouth upon Bonnie's flat chest as she moved her fingers inside of her. It was something of an odd but surprisingly accurate reproduction of human anatomy; flexible lips hiding a warm, wet tract. Keeping in line with the imitation, Bonnie let out very slight moans as Michelle rhythmically pumped her fingers inside and out, over and over again. As she moved her lips to Bonnie's neck, she increased the tempo of her movements. Bonnie's breaths became more shallow and rapid; her moans, though still quiet, had become more noticeable. Michelle finally closed the distance between her face and Bonnie's and pressed their lips together. As Michelle intensified her motions even further, Bonnie struggled to maintain contact with Michelle's kisses in between her gasps for air. Michelle stopped as soon as she noticed a massive shudder coursing through Bonnie's body, making her stiffen before she returned to more relaxed breathing.

After taking some time to recuperate, Bonnie got up to see Michelle lying on the ground before her with her legs spread, arms lying by her head, her short black hair in a state of unkempt beauty, and a look of invitation on her face. She placed the toes of her right foot on Bonnie's shoulder to further signal what she wanted. Bonnie grabbed the extended leg before getting on her hands and knees and leaning in. Bonnie began, keeping her hands busy up and down Michelle's plentiful thighs while working with her tongue. Initially, she made simple lapping motions, slowly and deliberately, before running her tongue up and down in one continuous motion. Michelle quivered from the stimulus as she grew wetter and wetter. As quivers became shudders, Bonnie abandoned her careful moves in favor of wildly flailing her tongue around as quickly as possible, making erratic circles, traveling to and from the sides and ends in seconds. Bonnie's movements gradually increased in speed over the course of minutes, her chin eventually becoming drenched in the fluids shared between the two of them. Finally, Michelle felt everything coming to a head. The long buildup reached its end when a jolt of pleasure struck her, causing her to gasp. An onset of exhaustion settled in Michelle's body as the feeling of bliss echoed through her. She placed a hand atop Bonnie's head, signaling her to stop. Bonnie moved her head up, meeting Michelle's gaze, seeing her smile. Bonnie had an adorable look of innocence on her face. Michelle gave a small hand signal and Bonnie came up to kiss her before settling in her embrace. Bonnie buried her head in Michelle's neck, while Michelle kissed her forehead and slowly stroked her back. The two stayed on the floor cuddling for some time, until a flag was set off in Bonnie's head.

"Oh, M-Michelle, I need to go! It's almost six!" Bonnie exclaimed, getting up and tidying herself.

"Oh," Michelle said flatly. "I'd better get ready myself, then."

Michelle stood up and began getting dressed. She contemplated what had just happened to her. Seems she didn't have a reason to leave the job anymore. Hell, she was being paid for this. No way she wasn't going to keep coming in. Changing her train of thought, she grimaced as she saw how sweat-stained her white shirt was. That could raise questions when she got home.

"Hey Bonnie," Michelle said whilst tightening her belt, "I just wanted to say that-"

Bonnie had already left the office. The clock had struck 6:00 am. It was time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

As Michelle drove to her second night of work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, she could only think about how insane she was. She had just spent her previous night having sex with an animatronic rabbit – one that could have very well killed her – and she was going back for more. Would a sane person do that? She had no idea if the same thing would happen again. She didn't know the other animatronics; who knows what could happen if one of them got to her first. Of course, she wasn't one to go in unprepared, as she had brought a taser with her on her second night (a gift for getting the new security job, courtesy of her father), but it wouldn't exactly be of much use if she was trying to seduce her assailants rather than defend herself from them. Michelle checked the clock. 12:03 am, and she wasn't there yet. Chances were she wouldn't even make it to the security office coming in late.

Arriving at the pizzeria in a panic, Michelle rushed inside, locked the door behind her as quickly as possible, and made her way to the security office. She chose not to run, thinking it would draw too much attention to her. With any luck, none of the robots were active yet. She scanned the dining area and show stage in an attempt to confirm this, but there was too little light to see further than a few feet ahead of her. The sense of dread Michelle felt as she walked through the dark, silent dining area was palpable. Her footsteps echoed in the room, which seemed as though it stretched on forever beyond the shadows. Stepping into the small junction between Pirate Cove and the west hall, the droning of the flickering fluorescent lights consumed her brain. Step by step, the maddening sound seemed to become louder and louder. All she could think about was how she wouldn't be able to hear if something were sneaking around behind her. Still wanting to stay inconspicuous, she did not turn her head to scan for threats. She could not waver as she passed through the unlikely hellscape of the pizzeria. The moment she acted as though something were amiss, she was dead, she thought.

All the while as Michelle passed through Pirate Cove, she could just faintly hear what seemed to be breathing; slow, drawn-out mouth breathing. She knew exactly what it was. Whatever that fox was up to, whatever his intentions were, she didn't want to find out. Trepidation enveloped her. What was that she could smell from behind the curtain? What was that scraping sound she heard? She was almost to the west hall when something stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hello, sweetie," echoed a deep male voice.

It was the fox. Whether he was at the far end of whatever was behind the curtain or if he was right behind her, Michelle couldn't tell. Not wanting to find out, she broke into a sprint. Adrenaline commandeered her brain as she subconsciously maneuvered around the cleaning supplies and broken tiles strewn about the floor of the west hall. She stumbled into her office and closed the door behind her before slumping over and breathing a heavy sigh of relief. After taking a moment to gather herself, Michelle picked herself up and dropped back down into the security chair. Picking up the tablet, she examined the situation. Freddy was onstage alone. Not too bad; Chica could be a threat, but Michelle knew that Bonnie wasn't. Hesitantly, Michelle checked back on Pirate Cove. Once again, she found the fox peeking out of the curtain, staring at her. Reluctantly, she opened the door. Couldn't afford the power drainage. Wanting to know what Chica was up to, Michelle checked around the cameras. Finally, she settled on the broken kitchen camera, noticing something coming through the audio feed.

"What if she didn't react the way she did?" a female voice yelled. It was Chica. "She could have attacked you!"

"I-I'm s-sorry, Chica!" came a reply from Bonnie's familiar voice.

"Jeez, Bonnie, do not pull that kind of shit again!"

Bonnie began to sob.

"Bonnie, don't cry," Chica said, her tone changing to one of pleading. "Please, please don't cry. Come here, hon. Shhh. Don't cry. It's alright. It's alright."

Bonnie's crying was muffled for a few moments before slowly dissipating. All the while Chica gently shushed her.

"I'm sorry, honeybunny," Chica whispered, something which Michelle was amazed the microphone picked up. "Look, I'm gonna go over and talk to her. You just stay put tonight, okay?"

"Alright, Chica," Bonnie said in a relaxed tone, still muffled.

The sound of footsteps followed until Chica was out of the kitchen. Michelle switched cameras to follow her as she strolled straight to the security office. Instinctively, as Chica drew near, Michelle closed the right door. Soon after she did this, her ears were met with the sound of tapping on the window next to the door. Turning on the light, Michelle saw Chica standing at the window, arms folded and a look of annoyance on her face.

"Open the goddamn door," she muttered.

Michelle complied, shutting off the door light and letting Chica inside. Chica stepped inside, looked around a bit, and then simply stared at Michelle.

"Well?" Chica said.

"Well what?" Michelle asked.

"You gonna get me a chair, or what?"

"Oh," Michelle said. "I think I've got a folding chair here somewhere..."

Michelle began to look around the office for the desired item, which she soon found to be one of many random objects piled underneath her desk. As she bent over to retrieve it, Chica found herself staring at Michelle, noticing, among other things, how incredibly tight her jeans were.

"Here you go," Michelle grunted as she handed Chica the chair. Chica unfolded it, placed it, and sat down.

"So, what brings you here, exactly?" Michelle inquired.

"Bonnie," Chica answered.

"I figured."

"Look... Michelle, is it?" Chica said, pointing at Michelle's nametag. "Bonnie isn't good with people. Sure, she can talk to the kids during the day, but she doesn't really know how people really work. She made a mistake last night."

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"Don't let her in again," Chica commanded.

"She can make her own decisions," Michelle said.

"Now you listen here, Michelle," Chica said, standing up. "She do-"

Chica suddenly stopped focusing on Michelle. After a second, she pushed Michelle's chair aside and jumped for the left door button, slamming it shut. Michelle, still somewhat dazed by the unexpected action, almost didn't notice the banging sounds emanating from the door immediately after it closed. Chica simply stood by the door for a while before eventually opening it back up.

"What was that all about?" Michelle asked.

"Foxy," Chica said in a toneless, distracted voice.

Michelle realized who she was talking about. "The animatronic in Pirate Cove?"

"You know about him?" Chica asked, turning to Michelle.

"Yeah, he nearly gave me a heart attack when I was walking to the office today."

Chica swiftly moved in close to Michelle, grabbing her arms. Being so near to her face, Michelle could see a look of fear in Chica's eyes.

"Stay away from him," Chica whispered harshly. "Bonnie and I may be harmless, but Foxy, he- he doesn't work the way we do. Not since '87."

After thinking on what Chica had said, Michelle recalled hearing from the phone guy about an incident where an animatronic bit somebody and destroyed their frontal lobe. She could only assume he was decommissioned after that and left to rot in Pirate Cove, but why keep him around for over two decades? She would have asked Chica, but the look in her eyes told Michelle that talking about whatever had happened in 1987 was the last thing she wanted to do. It amazed Michelle, how such real, saddening, human fear could be replicated in Chica's eyes. Chica got up and turned around, staring at the wall for some time.

"Are you alright?" Michelle asked.

"It's just..." Chica started after a few seconds of silence. "The things he's said he would do to Bonnie, and me... Well, Bonnie's the one I'm worried for." Michelle could have sworn she heard Chica choking on her words. Chica turned back around to look at Michelle. "Just be safe, okay?"

Michelle nodded. "Got it."

Chica smiled. She was glad Michelle turned out not to be a threat. The last thing she needed was somebody else who could potentially hurt Bonnie. She looked Michelle over. Impressive curves, she thought. She moved in close to Michelle once again, leaning towards her, strategically placing her chest close to Michelle's face.

"So," she said in a provocative tone, "what exactly is it that Bonnie sees in you?"

Michelle was gulped as Chica put a hand on her thigh. That was one hell of a change in mood.

"What are you doing?" Michelle asked.

"Bonnie took a liking to you for a reason, right?" Chica responded. "I mean, I can see now why she's friendly with you, but I don't want to miss out anything she's getting."

Chica kissed Michelle's cheek.

"How about we take our minds off of Foxy?" she whispered into Michelle's ear.

Hesitantly, Michelle gave in. It wasn't any more stupid or impulsive than what she had done last night. Might as well roll with it.

Michelle wrapped her arms around Chica. She intermittently placed kisses on her shoulder as she moved her hands down. Chica didn't quite have the lower body proportions that Bonnie had, but she was still impressive in her own right. Chica pulled away momentarily, removing her bib as Michelle repositioned herself on the office chair. Michelle was undoing her tie when she felt Chica's hand on the back of her head, gently stroking her hair. As Michelle looked up, Chica placed her other hand between Michelle's shoulder blades and pulled her in towards her. Michelle's vision went dark. She could feel Chica's large, pillowy breasts on either side of her face. Realizing this, she grabbed Chica's breasts from the sides and pushed them in closer, moving her head from side to side. As she began to kiss and lick Chica's chest, she placed her thumbs on Chica's nipples, slowly and carefully moving them in circles. Michelle continued this for some time, occasionally giving a light squeeze, thoroughly enjoying every moment of it; she had never been with a girl so well endowed before. Shifting around, Michelle moved her mouth to Chica's nipples, going back and forth between the two, sucking and licking as Chica purred with pleasure. While doing this, Michelle grabbed Chica's butt with her left hand and fingering her with the right. Chica began moaning; she was louder than Bonnie was, Michelle noticed. Michelle got up from her chair and kissed Chica before stepping back and removing her clothes. As she did this, Chica spotted something in Michelle's work bag. Walking to the end of the desk where it was lying, she fished out the bright pink strap-on Michelle had brought with her.

"What's this we have here?" Chica said slyly.

Michelle, who was just pulling her underwear away from her ankles, saw what Chica was doing and turned red with embarrassment. She lunged forth to try to grab the strap-on, but Chica pulled it away.

"You were really planning a crazy night with Bonnie, weren't you?" she taunted, a smug smile on her face.

"Give that to me," Michelle demanded.

"Oh, I will," Chica chimed.

Having put on the apparatus, Chica grabbed Michelle by the shoulders, turned her around, and bent her over her chair. Michelle was scrambling to find a comfortable position when Chica grasped her hips and penetrated her. Michelle gasped; Chica did not hesitate, immediately thrusting at a fairly quick pace. Fondling Michelle's thighs and rear, Chica increased the pace further, swiftly pumping in and out of Michelle's wide hips. As Michelle climaxed, Chica repositioned herself. She bent over atop Michelle, placed a kiss on her back, put her hands on her breasts, and resumed. As Chica pushed back and forth, Michelle's mind was consumed by sensation. Aside from the obvious, there was the sliding of Chica's breasts on her back, the stimulation of her own breasts by Chica's hands, and the occasional kiss on her shoulder; all of it drowning out any kind of conscious thought. The crescendo of pleasure was nearly overwhelming as Chica increased her pace further and further. Finally, Michelle could take no more, howling as she finished. Chica slowed and came to a gradual stop. After she pulled out she gave Michelle a playful pat on the butt before proceeding to untie the strap-on. Michelle, coming to her senses, got up, turned around, and kissed Chica. Kissing her was a somewhat strange experience, what with the beak; it was made of a soft, flexible rubber and didn't protrude very far, but it was still a bit awkward to work with.

"Jeez, it's no wonder Bonnie couldn't stop talking about you," Chica panted after breaking away from the kiss.

Chica gently laid Michelle down on the floor. Michelle spread her legs, but Chica did not go down on her. Rather, she turned around and sat down on Michelle's face. Michelle was surprised, but followed through, gripping Chica's thighs and beginning to work with her tongue. Once again, Chica didn't need much to reduce her to moaning. Taking a page from Bonnie's book, Michelle was very methodical with her motions, sticking with one pattern of movement and repeating it at a consistent pace until she felt it was time to switch things up. Chica's soft legs quivered under Michelle's hands. Dominant as she tried to act, Chica was at Michelle's mercy. She grew louder over time as sensation built up within her. As it grew close to its culmination, Chica was very nearly screaming. This only prompted Michelle to work more vigorously. She pulled her tongue back and forth, ran it up and down, drove it in circles. Chica gasped and shouted as she reached her limit. She rolled over off Michelle and onto the ground next to her, taking deep breaths in an attempt to recover. Michelle didn't quite understand how that worked, but that was the least strange part of her current predicament. She sat there, her face drenched, contemplating what her life had become as Chica turned on her side to cuddle with Michelle. No better time to re-evaluate yourself than when a robotic chicken was nuzzling you and kissing your neck, Michelle thought to herself. Regardless of any reservations Michelle may have had, the two stayed as they were for a while. Chica slowly and gently stroked the soft skin of Michelle's cheek, occasionally running a tongue across Michelle's ear as she kept her beak within Michelle's smooth black locks of hair. This was until, like before, Chica suddenly got up and rushed for the left door, closing it just in time for a loud thud to resound from the other side. She looked back at Michelle, who had returned from her self-analytical stupor and was staring at her.

"I should go," Chica said. "You need to watch him."

"Right..." Michelle muttered.

Chica picked her bib back up and tied it back around her neck. Michelle was, at this time, getting dressed again. Before Chica left, Michelle felt her hand fall onto her shoulder. She turned her head up for Chica to kiss her on the lips.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she whispered. "With Bonnie."

Chica walked out of the room, waving goodbye and shooting a wink at Michelle before disappearing into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

As she sat in her office on Wednesday night, waiting for two robots to walk through her door and seduce her, Michelle once again pondered how unbelievable her situation was. Not so much the circumstances themselves, strange as they were, but rather her acceptance of it. She had been more hesitant to have sex with somebody she had dated for months in the past, yet here she was doing it with any animatronic that walked through her door. She kept telling herself that no rational person would do what she was doing, yet it just felt right when she did. She would just have to accept that she was not a rational person, she thought; because in spite of how weird the past two nights had been for her, she held no regrets.

Come Wednesday night, Michelle was waiting in the security office for Bonnie and Chica. Even though she had just seen her two nights ago, Michelle already missed Bonnie. She liked both of the girls just fine, but she felt more of an emotional connection with Bonnie. She wasn't sure why. Perhaps Bonnie's naivete charmed her just right. Michelle was watching the cameras to keep Foxy in check when Chica and Bonnie walked in, hand-in-hand. Seeing Bonnie, Michelle perked up from the dreary state of mind she had been in when she was mindlessly staring at the tablet, contemplating her recent decisions.

"Bonnie!" Michelle exclaimed, getting up out of her chair.

She gave Bonnie a quick peck on the lips, leaving her surprised and blushing. She did the same for Chica, to no such reaction.

"Hey, Michelle," Chica greeted Michelle with what she could swear was the slightest hint of a furrowed brow.

"I-It's nice to see you, Michelle," Bonnie stammered, staring at her feet.

"So," Chica started, causing Michelle to turn back to her, "we got you a little something."

Chica reached under her bib from above, retrieving a small aluminum cylinder from her cleavage. She tossed it to Michelle, who clumsily caught it and, upon inspection, found it to be a beer can. It wasn't very cold and it wasn't a brand Michelle liked, but she was just happy to get a free drink.

"Where did you get this?" Michelle asked.

"Minifridge in the executive office," Chica answered. "Snuck in while Freddy was out."

Michelle thanked Chica for the gift; more for the gesture than anything else. As she was opening the can, she felt Chica's hands pushing her shoulders down, sitting her down in her office chair.

"Now you just sit there with that drink," Chica said, her tone now familiarly seductive, "and watch."

Chica stepped back and turned to Bonnie. Receiving a nod from Chica as some sort of signal, Bonnie, still looking flustered, produced a cassette tape from behind her bowtie. She placed it in an old boombox that was lying underneath the desk – one that Michelle was not even aware existed – and pressed play. Some kind of generic strip club music began to play. Chica got into a stance; feet apart, thighs close together, arms in a fisticuffs position. Closing her eyes and leaning her upper body forward, Chica started swinging her hips back and forth, her arms making equal but opposite movements in unison. Bonnie, on the contrary, stood in one spot, staring at the ground, her face red. This went on for half a minute until Chica, peeking through a half-shut eye, nudged Bonnie in the side to get her attention.

"C'mon, bonbon," Chica chided. "You weren't so shy with me when we were practicing."

Bonnie didn't reply with any words, though her face did grow redder. Without further protest, though still clearly somewhat reluctant, Bonnie took up Chica's pose and began to imitate her actions. Chica herself resumed the dance. Even though neither of them had any synchronization with the music or each other, Michelle still sat there with her beer, enjoying every second of what she was seeing. Bonnie moving her hips around like that was definitely a sight to behold.

Chica was the first to change up her dance, ceasing her prior movement and leaning her whole body back slightly. She crossed her arms in front of her breasts and slowly removed her bib while moving slightly from side to side and giving Michelle a sultry look. She attempted to mimic a stripper removing her bra, but had no such luck with a bib that had no hooks, so she had to turn around and stop dancing momentarily to pull it over her head, before turning back around and resuming as though nothing had happened, keeping one arm covering her chest and another with a hand on her hip. Bonnie, in the mean time, had put both of her hands behind her head and was spinning her hips in circles while slowly and repeatedly turning around herself. Michelle tried to watch both of them, but when Bonnie had her back to her, Michelle couldn't help but devote all of her attention to Bonnie.

With the song nearing its conclusion, Chica dropped the arm that she had been using to cover herself and hugged Bonnie from behind. Bonnie put her hands on own her waist, atop Chica's hands, and continued to pump her hips back and forth. Chica copied the movements, keeping herself pressed against Bonnie at all times. Whereas Bonnie had a red face and could only stare at the ceiling the whole time, Chica retained eye contact with Michelle while resting her head on Bonnie's shoulder, constantly smiling with half-lidded eyes. She slowly moved her hands up before resting them on Bonnie's chest, to the furthered embarrassment of the latter party. At the same time as this, she broke from her constant contact between her and Bonnie's hips, instead lightly thrusting through the air, smacking against Bonnie intermittently. Judging from the look on Bonnie's face, this part of the routine may or may not have been improvised on the spot. The song finally ended, and Chica turned Bonnie around, hugged her tightly, and pulled her head in for a deep kiss. Once Bonnie got over the embarrassment and loosened up, finally enjoying herself, Chica opened one eye and looked to Michelle. She pulled one arm away from Bonnie to provide a beckoning hand signal. Michelle chugged the rest of her beer, crushed the can and tossed it to her left before very nearly jumping out of her chair to join them.

Chica took Michelle in her free arm, and switched to kissing her from Bonnie. Michelle put one hand and placed it on Chica's back, while the other went straight onto Bonnie's rear, which Michelle proceeded to grope enthusiastically. Michelle and Chica's lips separated, and Michelle moved to Bonnie. As their tongues danced together, Chica planted kiss after kiss upon Michelle's neck. Descending until she reached her shirt collar, Chica lightly pushed Michelle away, forcing her to break from her contact with Bonnie; Michelle knew why, though. She quickly removed her tie, belt, shirt, pants, and underwear.

At last, Michelle's curvaceous figure was in full view. Though this sight was nothing new to Chica and Bonnie, something about her on that particular night was astounding to both of them. The very slight hint of brown in her skin, combined with its visibly silky texture, could only be described as ethereal when bathed in the small light of the office. Something about her adorable short black hair and her calming light blue eyes struck both Bonnie and Chica in a way they had never noticed before. Neither could tell what was different about her, if anything at all. She was just stunning.

Being the first to snap back to her senses after observing Michelle, Chica moved in close to her, grabbed her arms, and leaned down to place her lips on Michelle's breasts. Bonnie soon followed, hugging Michelle from behind, kissing her back and neck as she moved her hands southward, causing Michelle's breathing to become irregular. Bonnie was quite skillful with her hands, she noticed. Chica's lips moved from Michelle's nipples to her sternum. She slowly began to leave a trail of soft kisses down Michelle's body. When she reached Michelle's groin, Bonnie also moved down behind Michelle, stopping at the bottom of Michelle's lower back to deliver a single, quick kiss. In one synchronized motion, both Chica and Bonnie slowly ran their tongues up Michelle's body. Chica went all the way up to Michelle's chin, while Bonnie stopped when she got as far up the back of Michelle's neck as she could. The moment they both finished, they broke contact with Michelle and, going over Michelle's left shoulder, pressed their tongues together. All the while, Michelle was in a state of bliss as a result of Bonnie's finger work. Chica tried to kiss Michelle, but as Bonnie sped up and varied her movements, it was difficult for her to keep from breaking away to gasp. As Michelle's body shuddered and her breathing slowed, Bonnie knew to pull out. Both she and Chica stepped away for a few moments to let Michelle catch her breath.

After Michelle collected herself, she looked to see Chica sitting in her office chair. She had her arms behind her head and was puffing her chest out. Michelle felt Bonnie's hand grasp her own, as Bonnie led her to the chair. She bent her knees, lowered her head, and began to lick Chica's left nipple. Michelle soon followed suit, taking the right. The two of them dutifully sucked and licked as Chica occasionally let out a quiet grunt or moan. While Bonnie simply held onto Chica's waist, Michelle occupied her hands with the thighs, slowly rubbing back and forth. Chica put a hand on the back of Michelle's head, as well as Bonnie's. Her fingers ran through Michelle's smooth, short locks as she sat back and enjoyed the treatment. Michelle relieved one of her hands to use it to grope Chica's breast as she sucked on it. It was so wonderfully large and soft, more than those of anybody Michelle had been with in the past. Michelle observed how it moved when she pulled her head in different directions; how, when she squeezed, she could feel some of it protruding between her fingers. The nipple was an amazing recreation of human anatomy – it wasn't quite the same, but it was soft, smooth, and delightfully sensitive. Where Michelle had taken primarily to sucking, Bonnie was licking and occasionally nibbling at Chica's nipple. Both stimuli were to Chica's liking, as she grew wetter while they continued. To signal Bonnie and Michelle, Chica pulled her torso back from them and spread her legs. Michelle took the opportunity and began to work with her tongue. With Michelle doing this, Bonnie locked in a deep kiss with Chica, all the while rubbing her breasts. Chica's familiar loud moans escaped in between breathers as Michelle continued with her efforts, speeding up gradually and switching between different motions. Michelle found herself once again enjoying the softness of Chica's thighs as they wrapped around her head. She could feel shivering through them; a sign that Chica was nearly finished. Knowing this, Michelle increased the pace of her movements considerably. Chica was very nearly screaming, a sound which was only cut off by Bonnie constantly re-establishing their ongoing kiss. Finally, Chica could take no more, and she cried out with pleasure before relaxing her tightened muscles.

While Chica took some time to sit back and relax, Michelle laid Bonnie down on her back. She began to kiss Bonnie's stomach, to which she was met with the cutest giggling she had ever heard in her life. Smiling, Michelle left a trail of kisses up to Bonnie's lips, which met her own enthusiastically. After this, Michelle pulled back for a moment and observed Bonnie's beauty. Her shiny magenta eyes, her soft lips curled into a smile, the twitches of her ear when Michelle touched her – it was almost too much to handle. Gently, Michelle pushed Bonnie to roll her onto her stomach. Bonnie complied, and Michelle moved backwards until her face was level with Bonnie's ankles. Just as she had moments ago, Michelle ascended, leaving kisses on Bonnie's right leg. Nearing Bonnie's pelvis, Michelle switched to the left, running her tongue across Bonnie's voluptuous thigh and cheek, and finishing with a playful slap. She grabbed Bonnie's rear with both hands and tightly groped the cheeks. For over a minute, she proceeded to rub them, squeeze them, kiss them, lick them, and pressed her face against them. Michelle then moved her face between Bonnie's legs and began to work once again. Chica, having rested enough, joined in by lying atop Bonnie. Pressing her breasts against Bonnie's back, she slowly slid back and forth on top of her, softly kissing Bonnie's shoulders, neck, and face. Michelle was worried that so much attention would be overstimulating to somebody like Bonnie, but she received it all quite well. It seemed as though Chica knew exactly what Bonnie's limits were, something which came across in how much more gentle Chica generally was with Bonnie as opposed to Michelle. It was almost uncharacteristic of her. Just went to show how much better the two knew each other than her, Michelle thought.

Michelle's cogitation was interrupted when Chica rolled Bonnie over on her side, interrupting her contact with Michelle. Chica laid down in the same position with her legs by Bonnie's face. Bonnie took the cue and buried her tongue between Chica's thighs. Chica gave Michelle a look of expectation. It took a moment for it to dawn on Michelle what Chica wanted, but the realization was quickly followed with obedience. Getting on her side, Michelle locked Chica's head between her thighs and returned to her business with Bonnie. There the three of them laid in a circle, mutually pleasuring one another. A circle of licking, rubbing, quivering, moaning, and pure, unadulterated bliss. Each party exercised great skill in stimulating one another. Tongues lapped, slid, and swirled for minutes on end. Moisture built, and limits were reached and surpassed time and time again. Any attempt at thought among any of them was drowned by the gratification of the experience they were sharing with one another. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of ecstasy, neither Michelle, Bonnie, or Chica could take any more. They broke the circle and collapsed, each of them gasping for air.

Michelle laid on the ground, staring at the ceiling. She looked back down at herself; chest heaving up and down, stark naked, and glistening with a sweet sweat. She was just about ready to pass out when Bonnie snuggled up to her right. She put an arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Chica did the same from the left soon after. She reached to Michelle's groin with one hand and began to slowly absentmindedly finger her; something which Michelle returned to her as well as Bonnie..With a sleepy robot in each arm resting their heads on her chest, Michelle closed her eyes and thought once again about her recent behavior. Rather than questioning her own sanity once more, Michelle finally found that she was content with herself. No reason to be angry when she was with Bonnie and Chica; especially Bonnie, who she was growing yet more fond of with every night. In fact, she thought, she was fine with staying in her abysmal security job if it meant being with Bonnie. Bonnie had found a way into Michelle's heart unlike anybody she had ever met before.

"I love you," Michelle whispered.

No response. Michelle noticed that Bonnie and Chica were no longer resting their heads on her. She opened her eyes to find the two of them, still lying at her side, sharing a kiss above her. It was not the kind of kiss that had been exchanged so many times in the past hour; it carried a distinct tenderness to it. A feeling of passion on a deep, emotional level. It was the kind of kiss Michelle longed for. It was the kind she would never have. As they finished, Michelle found them looking one another in the eyes, smiling and whispering something that Michelle couldn't hear. She had a pretty good idea what it was, though. She was just about to disengage from the two and get ready to leave when something made Bonnie and Chica jump. They got up and hastily scurried to the corner of the room, staring at the doorway on the opposite end to them.

"What's the matter?" Michelle asked, sitting up.

She answered her own question when she looked over her shoulder. Standing in the doorway was a dilapidated animatronic. It was Foxy. He was tall and somewhat lanky, but still visibly muscled. He stood hunched, breathing irregularly and heavily. His skin was shredded, revealing a cold metal endoskeleton underneath. Frayed wires leaked from his wounds. His mangy, gnarled fur was splotched with dark, unidentifiable stains, and he reeked of metal and death. His legs didn't match the rest of his body, seemingly being composed of replacement parts, and one of his hands had been replaced with a rusted hook. Worst of all was his head. His jaw hung constantly agape and his eyes, colored a sickly looking gray, stared intensely at his prey, never once blinking.

"Something wrong, girls?" he taunted.

He took a step into the office. Michelle reflexively got on her feet and jumped back. She hastily collected her clothes from the ground and put on her pants as quickly as possible.

"Stay back!" she yelled. The panic in her voice was undeniable.

Foxy looked at Michelle. She was struggling to button her shirt up under shaky hands. He took another step forward; seeing her jump a step back, he laughed.

"Try and stop me, lass," he said.

Suddenly Bonnie got up from the corner of the room and stepped right between Foxy and Michelle.

"Bonnie, no!" Chica yelled, scrambling to get up.

"Back off, Foxy!" Bonnie commanded.

Foxy grimaced for a moment before raising his hook.

"Bonnie!" Chica wailed, bolting towards her.

In a split second, Foxy brought his arm down with full force. Chica pushed Bonnie to the side, taking the hook in her shoulder. It pierced her skin, and the sound of scraping metal resounded through the room. Bonnie yelped as Chica fell to the ground in front of her.

"Michelle, Bonnie, run!" Chica screamed.

Michelle watched in horror as Foxy stamped his foot down on Chica's head. Bonnie wasn't moving. She couldn't just run, not without her. She racked her brain for solutions. If she grabbed Bonnie and fled with her, Chica could die. If she ran without Bonnie, both she and Chica would die. If she stayed where she was, they all would die. Nothing nearby her was of any substantial use as a weapon. All she had within reach was the fan, the plastic cupcake, and her purse. Then she remembered. Her purse!

"Bad move, lassie," Foxy said to Chica. "All I wanted was the guard. But now, I think I'll have my fun with you first."

"Foxy, stop it!" Bonnie pleaded. Foxy smacked her in the face as a response, causing her to double back.

"One more move," Foxy threatened, "and I-"

Foxy screamed as the cords of Michelle's taser connected with his face. His body seized, making him fall backwards. Bonnie ran towards Chica as soon as this happened, shielding her in her arms, crying from the shock of what she was witnessing. Foxy was reduced to a fit of screaming spasms on the floor. A popping sound was heard, and smoke billowed from his eyes and mouth. An ear-piercing alarm sounded throughout the restaurant. Sprinklers activated from the ceilings, spraying the building in a heavy mist.

"We have to go!" Michelle screamed to Bonnie over the alarms.

Bonnie simply looked up at Michelle. Chica was in her arms, unmoving, eyes closed. Bonnie's tears shone through the deluge. Michelle knew she wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly, Michelle became aware of something looming behind her. Foxy was getting on his feet. His movements were shaky and jerky, and his deep breaths carried a sound not unlike a death rattle. His eyes had gone black, and an unidentifiable dark substance oozed beneath them.

Foxy let out another bloodcurdling scream; one which sounded less like a person and more like metal screeching against a rusty surface. The cacophony of the alarms and the screeching nearly tore Michelle's mind apart. It was then that another sound emerged.

"GET. OUT."

A massive voice bellowed from the right end of the room. She didn't know what it was, but her body was telling her to get away from it as fast as possible. She sprinted past Foxy and out the door as quickly as she could. As she bolted down the west hall, she made one attempt to look back at the office. She only looked for a second, but she analyzed what she took in during that short time. Bonnie was still cradling Chica. Foxy wasn't in view. And though the rain from the ceiling made it difficult to see, Michelle could swear she saw two glowing white dots in the right door frame.

Everything after Michelle escaped the pizzeria that night was a blur. The fire department showed up. She was questioned, and told them that a malfunctioning animatronic had blown some part of its machinery and set off the smoke alarm. Police then showed up, asked her why her clothing was so disheveled, and eventually escorted her home. She recalled being unable to sleep, but she must have passed out at some point, because a phone call woke her up in the morning. The call informed her that she had been fired from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She tried to ask about Bonnie and Chica, but the man on the other end hung up before she could finish talking. She went to visit the place, but it was closed. And so it remained for weeks. Cops and detectives swarmed the place. The media reported on the matter, but little information was divulged. Michelle was called time and time again in those weeks. She denied every interaction with the press, and as many with law enforcement as possible. By the time a month and a half had passed, the storm had died down. Michelle eventually got a new job. She simply wanted to forget the whole ordeal, but her route to work had her driving right past Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; so every day, when she passed by it on the way to work in the morning and on the way back at night, she refused to look at it. Thoughts of Bonnie and Chica kept her awake at night regardless. Chica lying on the ground, Bonnie crying, unwilling to move. These thoughts would haunt Michelle for the rest of her life.

One night, Michelle was on her way home from work when she passed by Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and something there caught her eye.

"GOING OUT OF BUSINESS," a sign on the building said.

Michelle felt compelled to drive back and take one last look at the place. She pulled up in front of it and slowly stepped out of her car. She was the only one there, standing in front of the sunset-bathed brick building. The insides looked barren and lifeless. She almost went in, but she knew the doors would be locked. She gave the pizzeria one last look, took a deep breath, and turned around.

That's when she heard he sound of tapping on glass behind her.

Michelle turned around to see Bonnie and Chica waving at her from behind the storefront. After all the time and worry she Michelle had gone through, they were both alive. Michelle smiled at them as tears welled up in her eyes. She pressed her hands against the glass, and Bonnie and Chica each pressed one up to hers on the other side. The three of them all stood there, finally reunited, all crying. Michelle realized that may have very well been the last she would ever see of them, at least she knew they were well. She would never know Bonnie's love, but she knew that Chica would, and that they would be happy with each other and take care of one another. She knew that they would soon be out of her life forever, but at least they had been in her life once. And although it was through bittersweet tears, Michelle had met her peace, and that was enough for her.


End file.
